


Once the Smoke Clears

by Asselin



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asselin/pseuds/Asselin
Summary: "Where would you like to go?"





	Once the Smoke Clears

"You okay, Chizuru?"

There's so much concern in Sanosuke's voice that a little smile pulls at my lips before I can stop it. "Yes, I'm... I'm alright."

That's an understatement--I'm better than alright. Even with the events of last night fresh in my mind, I'm still happier than I've ever been. After everything that's happened, it's finally over, and we can begin to build the peaceful life we've both secretly dreamed of.

"You're sure?"

I nod. "Yes. I was just wondering where we're heading now. It... doesn't seem like there are many places where a human and a demon could live quietly, these days." Or anyone, for that matter. Quiet hasn't been a part of many people's lives for some time.

"Well..." He scratches the back of his head, looking thoughtful. "Where would you like to go?"

I pause. No one's ever asked me that before. Living with my father, there was never a need to, and once I was taken in by the Shinsengumi, I naturally went where they did. And in both cases, I suppose that _was_ where I wanted to be. But now there's an entire country full of choices, and it's overwhelming.

"I-- I don't know," I finally admit. "I've never really thought about it."

 


End file.
